1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface-piercing electrical connector protector and more particularly pertains to securing a pair of mated electrical plugs and associated electrical cords to a recipient surface, protecting the plugs from damage, and ensuring a proper electrical interconnection with a surface-piercing electrical connector protector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electrical connectors is known in the prior art. More specifically, electrical connectors heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of ensuring proper interconnection of electrical plugs are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,073 to Shaver et al. discloses an electrical connector with optional size cord opening and cover. U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,634 to Chiarolanzio discloses a snap lock extension cord and power tool connector. U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,479 to Mouissie discloses a connector with a fluid seal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,570 to Bitney discloses a cord connection system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,416 to Dickie discloses an extension cord receptacle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a surface-piercing electrical connector protector that fixedly secures a pair of mated electrical plugs and associated electrical cords to a recipient external surface, protects the plugs from damage such as from harsh environmental conditions, and ensures that a proper electrical interconnection of the plugs is maintained.
In this respect, the surface-piercing electrical connector protector according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing a pair of mated electrical plugs and associated electrical cords to a recipient surface, protecting the plugs from damage, and ensuring a proper electrical interconnection.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved surface-piercing electrical connector protector which can be used for securing a pair of mated electrical plugs and associated electrical cords to a recipient surface, protecting the plugs from damage, and ensuring a proper electrical interconnection. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.